


Don’t Leave Your Promises Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Michael, Brooke is Michael’s Thoroughbred horse, Bullied Castiel, Caring John Winchester, Caring Mary Winchester, Closeted Dean Winchester, Depressed Castiel, Equestrian Castiel, Equestrian Gabriel, Equestrian Michael, Everyone is protective of Cas, Gay Castiel, Gay Gabriel (Supernatural), Gay Sam Winchester, Gay lucifer, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Good Big Brother Michael, Good Little Brother Gabriel, Goody two shoes Michael, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jock Dean, Jock Lucifer, Loki is Gabriel’s Arabian horse, M/M, Mary Winchester is still alive, Micheal is a Winchester but he cares about the Novak’s like his own family, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Sam, Prankster Gabriel, Prince is Cas’s Warmblood horse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Recovery, Raphael is their instructor, Self Harm Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “One day, I’ll buy the prettiest house for us and THINK about getting married to you”, a 6 year old Dean Winchester said to his best friend. Castiel, Dean’s also 6 year old best friend, just laughs.“You better make that a promise”, Cas quickly adds.They both laugh, oblivious to what the future has in store for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! It sucks major shit sticks but so isn’t my life which I sorta have some details incorporated which is happening to me.  
•This is all in the 3rd Person POV unless stated•  
Age:  
Dean:16  
Cas:16  
Gabriel:15  
Sam:14  
Michael:18  
Lucifer:17

•**Castiel’s POV•**

It’s been 2 weeks since my best friend stopped talking to be so he could devote his time with his “love of his life”. To be fair, it’s been the longest relationship he’s had before. I wake up from my daze as first bell rings. A flood of students rush in, after that it was only a couple stragglers. I sigh internally as no one sat next to me...like usual.

If Dean wasn’t dating Lisa then Charlie, Kevin and Jo would actually be here to talk with. Lisa told Dean it was her or me, like always he chose her. He told me it was because I am gay. At least I still have Prince. 

Mrs. Evergarden stands up with the attendance board, oh joy. She clears her throat as she starts,”Alex Calvert?”. Everyone hears the loud yet innocent hello in response.

The door suddenly crashes open and a smug faced Dean walks through. Mrs. Evergarden glares at Dean and says,”You’re 5 minutes late”. 

“It’s called being fashionably late”,Dean retorted.

“Why I became a teacher is still beyond me”, Mrs. Evergarden muttered to herself. 

The lesson continued on while I could feel glares on me, mostly from Dean for me not reacting to his little disrespect act in the beginning of class. I quietly raised my hand to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Evergarden said in a kind voice,”Yes, Castiel?”.

“Could I be excused to go to the bathroom?”

“Of course, dear! I wouldn’t have even noticed if you left already!”

I give her a gentle fake smile and thank her as I walk to the door. I heard someone whisper to their friend,”look the fag’s probably about to go hook up with someone. I bet he has a STI”. I start to cry on my walk down to the bathroom. Why does everyone hate me? What did I do? I should be mad at them but what they say about isn’t half as bad as what I tell myself. I’m just a nobody. At least when I’m riding I’m half way good at something besides school (only the grade part too). 

I hear Crowley and his gang walk in, unfortunately I’m still half way in the stall before I’m being dragged out by my arm. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out as the grabbed my cuts. 

“Is the the fag going to cry? Aww go run back to your mom, oh wait, I forgot she left you like everyone does.” Crowley says.

I shake my head as tear start to flood my eyes. Azazel grabs my neck and holds me there. Alistair darkly says,”You know that’s a real fuckable neck you got there? Maybe sometime we’ll keep you quiet that way”. At this point I’m full on sobbing. I can tell bruises are going to circle my neck, it’s just another to add to the books. The bell rings, bless it’s timing.

“Shit, don’t think this is done”,Crowley stalks away.

I fall on the ground cry, my cutting are bleeding like a son of a bitch and more of myself dies then.

•**3rd Person POV•**

Dean was unfortunately the one to run into Cas as he was rushing out of the bathroom, puffy eyed and holding his arm. Shit, Dean thought. Dean and Cas have had a lot of history together. He knew everything which was happening yet he can’t do anything, he made a promise to Lisa and those promises are sacred (mentally pukes, I can’t see Dean/Lisa at all). He sighs and acts like he didn’t see anything.

~3 periods later (Now on 4th period)~

Cas rushes into Mr. Singer’s History class with his pass and binder. He quickly puts it on the teacher’s desk as Mr. Singer nods to him dismissively. Dean is sitting there next to Lisa and the only empty seat is next to the one and only Crowley. He trembled a bit as he sat down. A wicked smile flashed on Crowley’s face as he pinched Cas’s cuts. “ imma fuck myself an angel”, Crowley snarled. Tears once again start flooding Castiel’s eyes, God dammit, it’s only been 4 periods today. Cas wished someone heard that cared enough to actually help. One thought which raced through his mind is I’m past helping, far past it. Mr. Singer announced,”We will be having a group project, it will be groups of three besides one group of two. I’m picking the groups”, a chorus of groans,”get over it. Group 1: Benny, Charlie and Dean. Group 2: Castiel, Crowley and Kevin. Group 3: Jo, Lisa, Alex. Group 3: Cassie, Jack and Azazel. Group 4: Dick and Anna”. Dean knew something was wrong even though he was content with all the groups.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really bad timing riding lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter’s just building on how feelings suck and I can talk about what I love. My horse, Molly, definitely acts like Prince. If anyone besides my sister or me tries to do anything with her, she will throw her head and start getting really anxious.

**•Dean’s POV•**

Sometimes I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing. I know I shouldn’t be with Lisa yet I still am. I know I shouldn’t have been a dick to Cas but it’s never going to be erased now. My phone started vibrating, it was Michael. I groan as I answer,”Hey Michael, what’s up?”.

“We gotta get going, I have a group lesson. Is Lisa coming? If she is, tell her she should get feet dirty.”

“Yes, she is. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

“You wouldn’t be...never mind. Just I need to get going.”

I hang up and suddenly find someone jumping on my back. “Hi honey! How was your day?”, Lisa says excitedly. “It was really good, would’ve been better if you were there for more periods. We’ve got to get going else Michael will flip his shit”, I say in false happiness. I hold her hand as we walk to my 67’ Impala. She is my real baby. Unfortunately my brother’s car is in the shop. I climb into the back with Lisa. 

Sam has his nose dug inside of a book, like usual. “For a second, I didn’t think you guys were coming”, Michael says, obviously having something else or someone else on his mind. He grimaced and muttered something to himself.

“Wow, I never thought I’d find the day someone actually got to you. Bully? Crush? Future wife?”, I say.

He went red but said,”Those god damn Novaks. Specifically Lucifer. I mean who does he think he is just alway being there, staring as me with a...again nevermind”. Sam and I quickly exchanged glances before getting a wide smile. “So a crush”, Sam says simply. 

I look to Lisa and her face was twisted in disgust. “What’s wrong, babe?”, I asked confused. She smiles and just says,”Oh nothing!”. Sam seemed to be glaring at his book before yelling,”JUST FUCKING KISS HIM BRAD! YOU LOVE HIM AND HE’S TOLD YOU THAT Y’ALL HAD A PROFOUND BOND!”. There was dead silence. 

Michael pulled into the equestrian center, you could feel his smile and happiness for miles. He zipped up his tall boot and slipped on his gloves. “Can I have my helmet, Dean?” He asked. I just handed it to him. We all walk inside the barn, Michael hugs Raphael. “Thank you for fitting me into this lesson, it means a lot.”, Michael seems to glow. 

“Hey! It’s no problem for me. The other person is Castiel. Before you ask, he’s me cousin.” 

Everything seems to stop as I see him. He’s holding a huge bay horse. Lisa just scowls at him, I’m not sure why until I hear her mutter fag under her breath. I’m taken back but it’s not like it’s new knowledge even if it hurts me when she says it. Cas brings his horse into the cross ties. He comes back out in a minute. “Hey, I’m going to grab Loki for Gabe and Brooke is right next to him so I can grab both while I’m out, if that’s ok and everything with you?”, Cas says. 

“Thank you for offering but I haven’t seen her for days so I’ll go up with you. If you don’t mind.”

They both look at each other and nod before Cas says to Raphael,”Make sure they don’t go next to Prince. We both know how he acts to anyone besides Gabe or me”. 

•**3rd Person POV•**

Cas and Michael both leave with their respective lead ropes. “I’ve heard what Dean has done. I’m so sorry for his actions. To me, you will always be my brother and you don’t deserve any of that shit Crowley or the rest put you through”, Michael starts the conversation.

“I guess I’m growing used to it. Being alone besides having horse who is so protective of me that it’s ridiculous at times”

”Haha, Brooke seems to be so afraid not being able to do something right that one flaw in the jump, she has to redo it until it’s perfect. I know the feeling”

“Loki, I helped Gabe buy him from the auction a year or two after I got Prince. He was scared out of his wits. Gabe would stay up with him, finally he trusted him the most but would allow anyone to work with him. Both of them are scared of losing who they love”

“Prince is exactly like you. Always trying to distance everyone because you are scared to hurt them. You two have been so hurt that all you trust is each other”

Brooke is waiting at the gate patiently while Loki is galloping towards the gate. Luckily he slowed down to a trot before getting too close to the fence. The black and white pinto walked next to Cas. Michael had gotten his white off the track Thoroughbred mare. 

Once they got back to the barn, Castiel put away Loki for Gabe’s lesson later. He rushed back to Prince who nickered at him, he smiled and pet him. Grabbing the curry comb, he got to work cleaning Prince as he itched the air. Everyone hears a screech, Michael quickly holds Brooke much like Cas did with Prince. Both horses scared, having bad histories made loud, sharp noises spook them. Lisa said angrily,”I JUST STEPPED IN HORSE MANURE! WHO EVER CAN DEAL WITH THESE DISGUSTING CREATURES ARE DISGRACEFUL GAYS AND SLUTS!”. She stormed out, Dean chasing behind her. 

Castiel tried to steady his voice,”H-hey Sam, could you comfort Loki? He isn’t as bad with loud noises, just he can’t seem to settle down after them. Raph, could you grab Prince’s jumping tack? He isn’t calming down too well either”. Both of them nod before Raphael adds,”I’ll grab your tack too. By my understanding, I can tell why that affected you so much”. 

“Thank you, Raphael”, said Michael and Cas. Prince started to not paw and move around. Raphael put Prince’s tack on the saddle stand. Slowly, Cas tacked up. Dean walked in right when Cas was tightening the girth. Finally, he threw the reins up and over before putting on his raised snaffle bridle. For the first time in a long time, Cas felt content with having the Winchesters around. Only 2/3 of them though. 

Castiel grabbed Prince’s reins before putting on his helmet and walking him. After 5 minutes of walking Prince, Michael was done tacking up. To be fair, Brooke needs a running martingale for jumping. Once they both mounted, you could see their bonds a lot clearer. 

“Why don’t we go for some posting trot warm up?”, Raphael instructed. 

Brooke started her trot first as sometimes she breaks into a canter or gallop. Prince had to feel something was wrong with Cas to do anything wrong. “I want you to go over the ground poles in your two point. Hey Dean and Sam, can you come help me put up a few jumps for them? I need one which will challenge both of them so one 2’9” and the other two 2’4”, please”, Raphael told them. 

Dean watched as Cas sank into his ankles and folded himself to go over the poles. Prince started to get weary of the new people. “Easy, boy. Do you need to walk? I know, I know. People are messed up but thank you for trusting me”, Castiel whispered just loud enough for Raphael, Sam and Dean heard it. Raphael just softly smiled. 

“Ok, time for a minute warmup canter then 2’4” cross rail, you guys are used to this height just remember eyes always looking forward”, Raphael spoke through the tension. Both riders nodded. Prince started the canter with his beautiful smooth and collected canter. Brooke did her normal choppy but nice looking canter, she approved a lot on it since Michael got her. 

A minute later, Raphael called out,”ok go for everything but the blue pole jump. Cas, make sure Prince doesn’t get to excited and go over it yet. Michael, don’t let Brooke go over it. Even if she wants to please you by showing off, without the proper warmup she’ll hurt herself. Michael goes first”.

Sam and Dean watch as Brooke jumps smoothly landing, keeping a good bend in her neck. Michael goes to the next jump and jumps that smoothly before halting in the center near Cas. “Remember don’t let him avoid the visitor section”, Raphael says. Prince did a smooth walk to canter transition. Castiel gets a smooth first jump until they reach the jump near everyone else. He gives a lot more than usual and whispers how good he is doing. They made it over, in fact, it was their smoothest jump. “Holy shit” seemed to be everyone’s consensus. 

Raphael was about to speak but Michael said jokingly,”You didn’t need to jump the standard!”. Cas’s eyes went huge. “I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have given him that much just, I wanted him to feel comfortable rather than forcing him over. Raphael said quickly,”You did nothing wrong. I’ve never seen someone clear a standard so smoothly. Prince understands you so well, you guys need each a lot more than you think. Next time though don’t let him be a Grand Prix horse. You still need to catch up to him. I will say that Prince will make you a good states horse this year, I have hope”.

“Michael, Brooke cleared the smaller jumps yet I see both of you as a cross country pair. Keep working on a smooth canter. I cannot determine your future but I’m telling you what I see in both of you. Now dismount, I think that was an enough practice”, Raphael adds on. After getting out of saddle all the sadness rushed back to Cas. He was about to back up Prince into the cross ties to untack until he heard Dean say,”Cas, we need to talk”. Cas tried to get him away but it was to late. Prince had his ears pinned and pawing the ground as close to Dean that the reins allow. Dean understood and walked away. “Hey boy, you can’t always do that. Can I tell you something? I trust him so fucking much. It hurts that he left me for someone who is clearly using him. One day I’m going to get us out of this town, you deserve a better rider. I’m not ready for FEI or Longline shows like you. I’ll always love you. I share your feelings on humans, whoever could hurt a hair on your body was horrible”, Cas talked to Prince. Once both horses were untacked, Cas was on the brink of tears but noticed the distressed looked on Michael’s face. Castiel asked,”That’s the ‘I like someone just I know I shouldn’t’ face so care to explain?”. Michael laughs slightly but mostly blushes.

“Ohhh that person. God I’m an idiot, my brother pretty much no stop talks about how much he lo-good friend you are!”

“I remember that time when Dean accidentally put his-“Cas muffled Michael’s voice while both were laughing. Michael starts again,”You like him still though? I knew you two would end up together just he won’t admit his feelings because he is terrified”.

Cas smiles softly before saying,”I always thought there was something between you and Luci. I knew when he started to clean up for you to come over and write notes addressed to you that you two definitely will get together. Especially since how much your smiles grew around each other. I need to put the devilish Prince away. Probably into his stall”.

”I’ll probably put Brooke into her stall after a quick wet towel wipe down”

”Oh, good idea. I’ll do the same for Prince and Loki”

”How’s Gabriel doing anyways?”

“Still drawing penises on everything and pranking is. His lesson is Thursday after school”

Dean walked up to Cas and Michael when they were getting the towels.

“Hey Cas”

”Hello Dean”, a sorrowful look came over Cas.

”I’m sorry I was being a dick. I just really really love her. I still can’t talk to you at school or when she’s around but I miss you”

”No, I’m sorry. I can’t live like that. I lost everything but my family and it seems like Michael so please just never talk to me again”, waterworks started for the both of them. Michael just murmured something about how much of an idiot Dean was for even leaving Cas.

Dean had to agree, seeing Cas so distant in school and so lost that he doesn’t fight against people who hurt him anymore but in saddle he is so much more confident than anytime or where he’s seen him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets dark fast. I have so many different ideas just all of them are mega angst.  
!!!!!RAPE WARNING!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m really sorry about this just I’m sorta using this story to vent my feelings out.

* * *

**•Castiel’s POV•**

Tuesday’s finally over with. Dean hasn’t tried to talk to me after yesterday’s riding lesson luckily. I just can’t deal with it. Yes, I want to be friends again but I don’t want to be hidden like some mistress from a wife. I’m not a tool but I’m useless if I’m not a tool. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a pure demon named Crowley. I gulp as he smirks and kisses my lips. If anyone actually cared they would help me, it just goes to show I’m useless. Crowley growled in my ear,”My house, project now”. I want to run. I want to run so far that no one will find me. Crowley leaves to join his friend group and seeing my brothers. Lucifer and Gabriel come up to me. Gabriel squeals and screamed,”I got myself a boyfriend!”. Lucifer rolls his eyes and mutters,”I’m going to kashoot myself if you keep up this loudne-HI MIKEY! COME HERE!”. I glare at him but wave at Michael as he comes over. “Hey guys, I need to steal Cas. I need to ask him something”, Michael says rushed. He grabs my arms and walks to the little divet in the wall. “I know you well enough to know Crowley’s and your kiss wasn’t consensual”, Michael says urgently.

“Like you don’t want to bash in my head either”

“I don’t, Dean’s an idiot for losing you. I love him but he is just so oblivious.”

“I’ve got to go”

“Wait”

“Your family has hurt me enough, you might be an exception-“

“Sam’s dating Gabe and Sam’s angry at you since Dean won’t tell him what really happened”

“Bye, thank you for caring that much”

(I want to explain. I didn’t mean to write this so Cas sounds like a dick but more less that he is losing himself)

I speed walk to my car, contemplating whether I should go to Crowley’s or get a worse beating tomorrow. I choses going to Crowley’s, I might be strong enough to defend myself. Plus I need to get this project done by Friday, earlier the better. I drove in silence to the street. Unfortunately it’s next to Dean’s house. I get out, regretting my decision. I’m just worthless slut who could only pleasure the lowest level scum. I knock on his door, the door opens to Crowley with the most evil smile. I open my phone to my favorites, if something happens I’ll try to click a number. I’m dragged in by my arms. My arm is so sore with new cuts that I want to pull away but it would make it worse. What has happened to my fight. “Did you wear such a pretty outfit for me, cock slut?”, Crowley snarled. I went to punch him in the one of his frontal lobes but he caught my arms. He slapped me. “Stop please! I don’t want this!” I plead.

“A weakling like you thought they could fight someone like me, awww it’s so cute. You’ll be my new personal cock warmer”, Crowley said. He let go of my arms, I touched my phone hoping to have called Lucifer or Michael. I felt my shirt being torn off. Then my pants and underwear. I heard him snickering as I thought I heard a camera go off.

•**Dean’s POV•**

I had gotten a call from Castiel, it was probably to scold me. I heard screams from next door, Crowley’s house. He must of brought home another whore. Then I heard a scream which sound eerily like Castiel. Before my brain could comprehend what I was doing, my body had gotten up and was on its way outside. Michael looked at me strangely but didn’t question it. I knocked on the door, I heard swearing and pan hitting something hard. Crowley opened the door, half dressed which is now stained into my memories. I cleared my throat and as I asked,”C’mon can’t you gag whatever whore you are fucking?”. 

“His noises are pretty especially when he begs. You want to see him? He isn’t worth a cent unless I train him, I might make 2 cents off him then.”

“Gross but give me a name.”

“You’ll see later tonight unless you come in now. Even take a turn if you want.”

“Fine but I won’t cheat on my girlfriend.”

I walk up the stairs slowly to find a passed out Cas with blood covering the back of his head. Naked and bleeding everywhere. Fag, Whore, Cock slut, Pet and Eat me were cut into his back. His face was covered in cum and tears. “He loved every minute of it. I can’t wait until I’m his partner again. You should try him. It’s not cheating, he’s just a sex toy”, Crowley said in a smug tone.

”I’m going to go”, I said quickly, I had to throw up badly. I couldn’t protect my ex best friend all because I loved someone who told me to leave him. I don’t want to be in love with a guy but I can never put that behind me. I still love him. I rush to the closest bathroom to puke for minutes it seemed. Michael knocked and asked,”Hey, are you alright?”. He can’t keep this to himself. He just seen the after math of 2 weeks of abuse and lack of care can do. 

I opened the door, falling into Michael’s arm while sobbing. “Crow-l-ley h-hurt h-h-im, r-raped h-him. I-I s-still l-love him.”, I cried to him. He got stiff. Almost as if he was dead. “I’m going to call Lucifer.”, Michael said darkly. All three phones besides Bobby’s went off with a picture of Cas like how he saw him just a lot worse. Them he noticed it. A gag. He suggested it to him. He gagged his ex best friend. The photo said ‘No one liked the cum dump. Good thing you chose me, honey’. 

Instant rage. He knew who it was. He can’t believe it. He broke him far beyond repair. A unknown number called him. He reluctantly answered but was so glad he did. “H-he hurt me. Can I come over? I’m so sorry. I’m tired of being hurt. Please just for tonight. You won’t have to deal with me in school the rest of high school.”, Cas said trying to hold it together.

“Of course, Cas. Stay as long as you’d like.”

“Shit, he’s waking up. Be there in a minute.”

The line went silent before he could hear Cas whisper,”I’m weak but I won’t stand for you calling my horse or anyone I have feelings for weak”.

“Can I call you Cas again?”

“Sure”

He hung up as he heard the knock. Careful he opened the door to see Cas with only his boxers on. “Shit” I muttered to myself. I walk him to my room, trying to avoid everyone until he’s in clothes. My phone vibrated again. It was a video showing off Cas’s scars and how he muttered no. Cas must have heard it since he rushed as far away as possible from it. “Please don’t hurt me anymore.”,Cas said obviously broken and losing himself in pain. I shut off my phone and showed him I’m not going to hurt him. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. It was her and Crowley”, Cas shuddered trying to avoid him,”who were trying to hurt you. I never deserved you. I never will deserve you. That doesn’t make the next part any less or more true”, I said. I slowly reached for his cheek and leaned in. Both of us not wanting to ruin the moment. Our lips connected in a perfect moment. Cas smiles for the first time in a while, into the kiss. I loved this more than anything. We finally split apart. “I’m also sorry for breaking my promise to never leave you”, I said. Cas put his hand over my mouth and said,”You can still make the other promise come true. One day marry me?”.

“I would dream of it any other way. I love you so God damn much”

“I’ve loved you since a couple days before I had to have Luci bring me to your house to give you a night light. You couldn’t sleep without it and I wanted you to sleep. That was the first night I slept in your bed with you. I’m pretty Michael and Lucifer slept together that night so they weren’t angry. I always have felt to safe with you. I love you. I was such a dick before, I loved you but you always seemed like you loved her.”

“I guess my biggest reason was I didn’t want to love a guy. You know how my father was, always telling Michael that he would go to Hell for being bi. He knew I was and you remember the bruises. But anyways boyfriends?”, I said, I was red with embarrassment.

”Are my eyes blue?”

”Yes”

”There’s your answering”

Huge goofy smiles overwhelmed our face. We loved each. We both leaned in and kissed before getting Cas cleaned up. I nudged Cas and said,”I have a AC/DC shirt or a metric fuck ton of flannels? I have a pair of jeans you can have too.”.

Cas smiled and took the AC/DC shirt and jeans. A couple minutes later, Cas walked in with just a pair of jeans on before mentioning sadly,”We have to clean up my back.”.

”You are so brave. I love you so much. We should probably go see if Lucifer is here yet”, I mention. He nodded and kissed me.

It’s going to take a lot but I’m going to show him I’m not going anywhere. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for the writers block and short chapter, but aye I’m back!

•**Lucifer’s POV•**

I got prepared to see my little brother who some evil son of a bitch demon is going to die painfully. I was sitting there stuck in thought. I sprinted to the door, slamming it open. I see Michael pacing. He had tears falling down his face yet he looked stone cold. He rushed to me and said,”It’s all my fault. I should have known. I’m an idiot. Please forgive me. I tried. I tried”. I embraced him, I knew it pained him almost as much as it did him. “Michael, it’s not but I need to see Cas”, I said in a hurry. 

•**3rd Person POV•**

Cas and Dean walked down the stairs holding hands followed by Sam. Sam looked around for Gabriel before looking down. Cas rushed to Lucifer, hugging him. “Please don’t leave me ever”, Cas murmurs. Lucifer hugs him tightly and responds,” Never. Please never leave either. You have a lot to live for. Prince, Gabriel, Michael, Sam, Dean and me. On the other side, you two are finally together?”. Dean looks at Cas. They both go maroon and nod. Michael and Lucifer smirk then stare longingly at each other. Sam fake gags and says,” Get a room”.

“Oh like you and Gabriel haven’t fucked in the janitor’s-“

“I’M HERE! I’M QUEER! I just ran here which is the most legal thing I’ve done today aka I sorta keyed Crowley’s car to say- you’ll see. Oh hey moose!”, Gabe interrupted. Sam smiles and rolls his eyes. Gabriel’s says,”Cassie, are you guys together and are you ok?”. Cas looks at Dena before looking down before saying,” Yes and I don’t feel like talking about it right now. I’m just trying to drown it out with good things. Don’t call me Cassie”. 

Michael speaks up,”How about we put on Hangover? It really funny, I genuinely think that all of you, even though you guys only watch Doctor Who, will like it”. A chorus of laughter drowns it out. Dean smirked before asking,” Is it about how much unresolved sexual tension there is between you and Lucifer?”. They both go red looking at each other. Everyone else snicker.

They all gather on the couch. Michael and Lucifer under a blanket (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), Gabriel leaning on Sam and Castiel laying in Dean’s lap. 

~Couple Hours Later~

It’s 10pm. Most everyone is asleep. Besides Gabriel and Lucifer. “So you and Sam?”, Lucifer whispered.

“You and Michael?”

“I really hope so. He is too good for me though. He’s the best I’ve know. They actually have a functioning family. We are- I don’t know what we are, dysfunctional yet capable family?”

“I love our family. I’m in the same boat. He is amazing and I feel like I’d weigh him down. Shit, how would Cassie feel? Probably like shit. I mean the King of making school Hell just took advantage of him. Then the person he loved for years, it’s obvious, asked him out. A bit of me thinks nothing it’s suspicious since they were best friends since 2nd grade. But he also left him for Lisa within a heartbeat. Would he do that to him again?”, Gabriel rambled.

Lucifer shook his head before answering,” Sam is really really head over heels for you. He’s been your friend since 4th grade? But Castiel...if Dean Winchester hurts a hair on Castiel Novak, Hell would be like Heaven to him. I am named after the devil”. Gabriel smiled. Lucifer started to fall asleep and Gabriel was left pondering.

~Time Skip to the Morning~

“GOOD MORNING VIETNAM-!”, Lucifer screeched. Michael groaned and threw a pillow at Lucifer. Dean startled awake and Sam just rolled his eyes. Gabriel and Castiel just laughed. 

Michael got up and started chasing Lucifer. Both smiling like idiots. Everyone else just smirking, they all knew they were meant for each other.

But would both of them realize that?


End file.
